The present invention concerns a device for sealing a product temperature holding, reheating or cooling system on a pallet placed in a tunnel.
The term xe2x80x9cpalletxe2x80x9d is used to denote an element which constitutes a support, but also to denote a unit constituted by this support element and a pile of products mounted on this element (in this case, the expression xe2x80x9csupport and products unitxe2x80x9d appears in brackets).
As for the term xe2x80x9ctunnelxe2x80x9d, this is a unit including:
arranged walls for delimiting, by means of two approximately horizontal upper and lower surfaces and two approximately vertical side walls, a passage with an approximately rectangular cross section, and also receiving a pallet and its products with a wide play, that is a play permitting the loading and unloading from the tunnel without any impacts occurring despite the pallet being improperly handled by a conventional device, such as a fork lift truck,
a device for blowing air at a specific temperature into the tunnel and also in a specific direction,
The device of the invention is able to resolve the major drawback encountered in the type of application, namely the leaking of air around the pallet (support and products unit).
In fact, to date sealing has only been ensured at the inlet or outlet of the pallet (support and products unit) by a joint or brush.
In the invention, sealing effected with the aid of a sheet is obtained via the pressure of the air ensuring ventilation of the pallet (support and products unit).
When the ventilator is in operation, the air meets the pallet (support and products unit) which creates a pressure upstream of the system, whereas downstream of the latter, the relative pressure is nil.
This has the effect of glueing the sheet which is used for sealing on the sides and top of the pallet (support and products unit) .
This device avoids any leak of air around the pallet (support and products unit) and minimises motor ventilator powers.
This invention is particularly intended for cooling milky products (yoghurts, dessert cream) in the dairy industry.
To this effect, the aim of the invention is to provide a device characterised in that inside the tunnel, so as to avoid any leak of ventilation air around the products situated on the pallet, sealing is effected with the aid of a sheet glued onto the sides and top of the products under the effect of the pressure of the ventilation air which circulates inside said tunnel.